


BAD BLOOD

by 2Hemi2



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hemi2/pseuds/2Hemi2
Summary: A new Student Arrives, Two boys, Zim and Dib, take an interest. One for good the other for bad.The real question is Who?





	1. New Student

The night's silence was broken by the calls of the morning birds, the sun peeked through curtains, woke morning risers, night owls lay their heads to sleep and parents awoke to make their children's morning easier so they could push them to hell.

Also known as School.

A teenager. You. was awake long before the Sun rose, long before the birds sang their pretty songs. The bags under your eyes told the world of your 'all-nighter'. 

Hours flew by.

I was Tired, Dangerously so. The sound of the alarm Barely fazed me, I sighed, getting changed into something comfortable, grabbing my bag, keys and other things I need before leaving the house. I ignored My aunt who glared at me as I closed the front door, I quickly walked down the street towards my new School.

I spot it quite easily, a large sign with the misspelled words 'Hi Skool' fairly large on it. I sigh already had enough of this damned school, I walk in, already knowing my way around, due to the principle showing my aunt and me around. I walked silently towards the class of 'ms, bitters', That name is either irony or exactly what it means.

I got to my supposed classroom, opening the disgustingly dirty door. I instantly felt eyes on me. "Oh.. Great, a new Idiot. Tell your name then sit!" The teacher Hissed.

Exactly what it means...

I stand at the front of the class. "Aint telling any of you my name coz I don't want to know yours" I state fairly coldly. Sitting down, second line, a seat near the window. At least I can daydream till break. 

I lean on my hand, looking out the window. I could hear a few girls gossiping at the back of the class as the teacher talked about 'doom', The scratching of pencils, the snores of a student and a few more disclosed noises I don't even want to say. gross at least do that in the bathroom. Pigs.

"Pppst" A noise cut me away from my activity, I look to the chair in front of me, seeing a black-haired boy, wearing round glasses, I could spot a few piercings in his ears, he wore a black coat and a blue top with an unknown print.

"yea?" I whispered. 

"I'm Dib Membrane" He whispered back, a small smile on his face.

"... Nice to know" I looked back at the outside, seeing the blue sky darkening, it's going to rain. Great.

"And you?..." I looked back at him. That smile still on his face... I sigh. Turning back.

"(Y/N) (L/N)..... now shut up" I saw him nod and turn back around. 

Time ticks by, Students soon get restless and start talking, the teacher growls turning around from the board, looking at the gossiping students. Before she could say anything the Bell rings, The students Rushed out.

I slowly grabbed my bag, before I could get up another boy walked to me, I looked up at him. He looked a little weird. But strangely still good looking, His skin was pale green, he had black hair that looked a little fake and contacts that had purple eyes. He had a Magenta hoodie that looked a little big on him, Black Skinny jeans and high heeled boots that looked good on him. I couldn't see his hands but he looked to have gloves on. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to say hey, I'm Zim," He said, his voice was... strange, but not unwelcomed.

"(Y/N), can you please move" He moved out of my way, I got up and walked out of the classroom towards the Cafeteria. I heard Zim's footsteps behind me, I walked through the open double doors, seeing the room was full of Annoying teens that seemed to be sitting in groups of what they were... Great. I saw a fairly empty table, it only had Dib and A girl on a handheld console. Zim walked past me towards the said table, holding a pack of doughnuts I didnt see till now. He sat next to dib instantly eating his doughnuts, I watched as Dib tried to grab one from the bag, Zim smacked his hand glaring at the boy. Dib rubbed his hand. He finally spotted me, waving me over.

I sighed. clearly, that's the table of 'Weirdos' Right where I belong. I smiled slightly walking over and sat on the opposite side of the boys. I looked up seeing a slight blush on both of the boy's faces. I ignored it reaching into my bag grabbing my sandwich and a drink of (F/C/D)(favourite cold drink).

Dib and Zim started whispering, some parts I could catch.

"How many times" "I tell you" "Dib-stink"

"Zim I know" "But You might still" "Evil plans"

"Will you two stop whispering it's distracting me from my game... and if I lose because of you... you'll regret it" The girl said looking at the boys with one eye, its... kinda scary.

I looked at them, their faces held true fear, sweat dripping down their foreheads at the threat. I silently snickered at their faces. Making all three at the table staring at me, I shut up going back to my food. 

The bell went, telling the students to head back to class. I went to the bin putting my now empty bottle and rubbish into it. Zim, Dib and I walked together to our class, Dib and Zim talking about something I couldn't catch due to the loud hallway.

We enter the class, I watch Zim sit down at the first desk, closest to the door, as Dib and I walk to the desks at the window. Once again, the Same noises, Doom talk from the teacher, Pencils scribbling at the paper, silent whispers from girls at the back, gladly the undisclosed noise isn't present this time.

I sigh looking outside, seeing the sky even darker than earlier, it's going to be a storm.

Time once again ticks by.

The vibration of my phone indicates I got a message, I grab my phone hiding it under the desk. a text from my aunt.

'Don't come home till 7. a friend is over and I don't want you ruining our fun. go to a friends place or something'

Great. I sigh. Putting my phone back in my pocket, The bell rings to go home. I grab my bag and follow the large crowds of students outside, hearing the rumble of thunder as we reach the doors. I stand by the stairs, watching students enter their cars, the bus or being picked up by their family. "Hey (Y/N)" I turned around seeing Dib, Zim and the Girl.

"Have you met my sister Gaz?, Gaz this is (Y/N) they are new" I nodded at her. She nodded back.

"Wanna hang out? we are heading to Zim's place" Gaz asked, I was about to deny but then remembered my Aunts message.

"Yeah sure" I shrugged. If I die then I die.

Zim put his hood up and held an umbrella over both of us, as Dib and Gaz did the same. I just realised the size difference, Gaz is slightly taller than me, Dib is taller then both of us by a fair bit and Zim is taller than all of us. Which is quite a turn on.... did I just think that?

I felt my face flush, I can't believe I just thought that. About someone, I just met, damn mind, screw you. 

We soon arrived at a strange-looking house. "Zim? you haven't changed your house since we were kids" Gaz said staring at the strange house.

"Some people might start thinking you're an ALIEN" Dib smirked.

"LIES! WHEN WILL THE LIES END DIB!!!" Zim pointed at Dib accusingly. Zim smirked at Dib and started chuckling, Making Dib and Gaz follow suit. I was very confused.

"Oh sorry. It's an inside joke" Dib explained.

"Oh ok" Zim unlocked the door, a strange green dog stood waiting at the door. 

"Hello GIR" Zim smiled at the little dog.

"MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTUUUR" A high pitch robotic voice came from the Dog, The Dog disguise was removed to show a small robot. The robot hugged Zim's leg as he walked inside, we followed suit. 

"Hey GIR" 

"Hi GIR"

"HElllo DiiB and GAZIE- DOG!!" He yelled running outside chasing after a squirrel.

"Is that a real robot?" I asked.

"Yep, it's Zims" Dib confirmed sitting on the couch, Gaz playing her Game and Zim walked off into the kitchen. I sit next to Dib as Zim come back with Snacks. 

"Here you guys go" Zim gave, All three of us some sweet snacks.

"Is sweets all you have Zim?" I asked as he sat next to me grabbing the remote

"Yep" He put the Tv onto a random station.

"Oh right (Y/N)" I turned to look at Dib "If you're going to hang out with us more, gotta tell ya something"

"Yeah?" I asked. Dib took a sip of his soda.

"Zim's an Alien" Dib said.

"What"


	2. Cry

It makes sense.

The green skin, Fake looking hair and unnatural eye colour...

"He's an Alien from a race that takes over and destroys planets, he was sent here to die but he didn't know that, till a lot later, now he's our friend" Dib explained, Eating the bag of sweets without any emotion on his face as he watched the show on the tv.

"Makes sense" I mumbled watching the weird tv show.

"Really?!" Dib looked at me shocked. "It took ages to get my dad to see that Zim is an Alien he's still hesitant about it too" Dib looked back to the tv, digging his hand into the bag of candies.

"Parents never listen to kids, parents believe its all in their kid's imagination" I state, taking a sip of the soda in my hands, realising how sweet it is. I cough, making them chuckle.

"Zim can't have normal food due to the majority of it having water in it. But he can have fried deserts and of course candy" Dib explained. "His skin burns if he gets even the smallest drop of water on him"

"So just imagine what would happen if he drank it" Gaz Stated looking away from the TV.

I look to Zim, he scratches his wig, discomfort on his face. I notice his strangely shaped teeth, like sharp zippers. He makes a noise as he noticed me staring, confusion swapped his look of discomfort. 

"Is your wig uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is" He replied, Scratching his wig again.

"You can take it off if you want" I felt Dib and Gaz moved to stare at us Zim looked at me before taking a hold of his black wig, removing it, Two antennae-like appendages popped up off of his head. Zim sighed in relief now that the uncomfortable wig was now off his head. He reached to his eyes, Removing the contacts, showing two large Pink bug-like eyes. He stared at me blinking, a blush spread across his face as a staring contest seemed to start.

I look back to the TV putting my hand into my bag of candy. Zim makes a surprised noise.

"No reaction?" He asked.

"Nah... To be honest I thought you'd look more intimidating... not cute" That blush got worse as I spoke.

"EH!? The all-mighty Zim ISN'T Cute!" He 'humph'ed and looked away.

"uh-huh" I smirked, looking at that cute blue blush. Gaz snickered. Dib made a noise I couldn't identify.

Hours flew by.

After a few hours of watching tv, bickering, Jokes, games and enough candy to make you sick. It was time I had to leave, I waved at the boys, as Gaz left earlier. The boys waved back.

"See ya at school (N/N)" Dib Said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, See ya" Zim smirked waving.

"See ya cutie... and Dib" I smirked. Watching as Zim blushed and Dib makes a fake offended face and noise. 

I close the door. hearing high pitch giggles coming from GIR who was still outside chasing random things, I wave to the cute robot. "Bye GIR"

"ByyyEE (Pretty/Handsome) Person" I smile. Watching the small arm of the dog costume wave. I walk out of the yard, putting my earphones into my ears. listening to my favourite Playlist, smiling at the song that was playing. In no time I've reached home, still smiling, I remove my earphones and walk inside...

Pain erupted in my cheek, my ear ringing, as I hit the floor, my knees getting carpet burned as my clothing wasn't thick enough to protect them. "Where the FUCK have you been?!" I look up at my angry aunt.

"A-at friends like you said I should be, so I couldn't ruin your date" I felt warm thick liquid seep into the edges of my mouth, Blood. I reach up touching my nose, looking down at my hand, seeing a scary amount of red.

"HAH, yeah right! you don't have friends! you were whoring yourself weren't you?!" I could smell a large amount of alcohol from her. Her date must of left early or just never showed up. She put her hand out motioning me to give her something. "Give me the money you got from him!"

"I didn't..." She smacked me again.

"Clean up your disgusting blood, then Give the damn money you got from your sugar daddy!" I look over at the wall, seeing splattered blood. I stood up grabbing cleaning stuff and a bunch of tissues. stuffing the tissues into my noes to stop the blood from making any more mess.

It took a lot of cleaning and convincing my Aunt to let me finally sleep, It was far into the late night when I plopped onto my bed. I sighed, feeling my cheeks finally stopped stinging, I felt tears swell in my eyes. I couldn't stop them as they continued to fall, I sobbed into my pillow. 

I hope tomorrow will be better.

Right?


End file.
